The Queen of Team Plasma
by Joanie Dark
Summary: After the fateful encounter on the Ferris wheel, N decided he wanted Touko to be his. This story chronicles Touko's journey, the lover's encounters, and the secrets that all of the characters harbor within them.
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**_

This story is rated Mature for a reason. It has some graphic detailing, as most things rated mature tend to do, but more importantly, in later chapters it may or may not be dealing with topics of:

-Mental/Emotional/Sexual abuse  
>-Rape<br>-Addictions  
>-Mental disorder<br>-Homosexuality  
>-Incest<p>

And possibly more that I haven't decided to explore yet.

Also, while this story is primarily about Touko and her relationship with N, it will also include elements of:  
>-CherenTouya  
>-BiancaTouko  
>-CherenTouko (past)  
>-GhetsisN (past...?)

Oh yeah, and Touya and Touko coexist as twins in this fanfic-verse.

And Touko sometimes talks like her trucker hat suggests she would.

If you're ok with all of that, please read on. If not, I'd like to suggest you read something more pleasant...perhaps you'd like to read my story about Sassy Gay Burgh? It's right amusing. And has no psycho-drama at all.

Anyway. Joanie, out.


	2. In Which N Asks Touko Onto a Ride

I've waiting at the entrance to the Nimbasa theme park impatiently for quite a while now. I had been informed that girl, Touko, had been alerted to my agents' presence in the city and would come searching for them here at any moment.

However...

_She's still. Not. Here._

She couldn't have possibly forgotten that we even had a presence in the city, could she? Perhaps she doesn't even remember her encounters with me before. Not that she knows my secret, not yet anyway...

I swallow hard. Yes. I have to tell her. Today.

Well, as soon as she bothers to show up-

There. There she is, wandering in and staring at a map, grumbling something about the location of the gym. Instantly I stop scuffing my shoe in the dirt and rush up to her.

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right?" I say, flashing the most approachable smile I can muster. She looks up, grinning back.

"Team...oh, yeaah. Yes, I'm looking for them." She quickly shoves the map back into her bag.

"They ran into the amusement park," I say, grabbing her small hand and pulling her further into the park. "Come with me."

She giggles, shaking her head, but still walking along with me.

"Well, this is a fine how do you do, Mr. N..." she said. I chuckle nervously in response. Damn. I should have at least said hello to her first, I suppose...then again, had I gone into small talk, I probably would have lost the nerve to tell her things that would probably mean she'll never want to talk to me again.

We arrive in front of the Ferris wheel, the path in front of us blocked off from our going any further. I shrug, delivering my canned lines.

"They're not here." I hope my 'disappointment' comes across as genuine. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

She nods her head. "Sounds like an idea, I suppose."

We wait awkwardly for a car to complete its circuit. Quick, think of something to say...

"I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion, the mechanics...They're like collections of elegant formulas."

Touko looks confused, rightfully so. I don't know quite why I'm rambling on about the physics of amusement park rides. While beautiful and complex and trustworthy as mathematics can be, it never seemed like anyone else seemed to care as much as I did in the past.

Still, she's looking at me intently. Obviously I haven't quite scared her away yet. Righto. Into the compartment we go.

I sit next to her and smile. The mechanical beauty slowly starts to move up, and she gazes out the window. Why on earth I'm feeling a small twinge of jealousy as she looks out onto the park for the grunts instead of looking at me, I can't understand.

As we go higher up, I open my mouth to start my speech, but she interrupts me.

"You didn't actually take me here to look for the Plasmids, did you?" she says. Her voice is a bit amused. Perhaps she knew all along that wasn't my intent?

"It's true; there are actually things I came here to discuss with you."

"Honey, you really didn't need to trap my in a Ferris wheel to talk to me!" she laughs, turning to face me. She's staring at me from behind spidery lashes with those beautiful blue eyes. How on earth did I not notice how much I loved her eyes before...?

Ok, steady now, N. Don't lose your calm exterior.

"First, I must tell you...I'm the king of Team Plasma."

"Is that so?" She doesn't seem intimidated at all. She's actually leaning towards me now, almost like she expects something.

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokémon."

I don't know how I'm still managing to keep my thoughts clear. Normally, she seems at least somewhat modest, but the way she's leaning forward, her white shirt is gaping open. It's almost as if she's _trying_ to put those cute, pert breasts on display, only barely being covered by a flesh tone bra. I look back at her face, though, and she seems completely innocent.

Either she is totally oblivious, or the most wicked temptress in the world.

She leans back again, and I let out a small sigh of relief. At least I won't be distracted by wanting to cup those breasts in my ha-oh dear Arceus. Why, _why_ are her legs splayed open like that. My eyes, relieved from the temptation momentarily, now drawn right back by her showing off her inner thighs.

A coy mistress indeed.

It's impossible to concentrate. I've been planning this for the past week. Now, however, it's all going blank. For all the thought and preparation and logic in the world...

It can all be dashed by a pair of thighs.

Creamy, delicious, toned thighs.

...Why am I thinking like this. Fa-Ghetsis would be _terribly_ angry. Such thoughts are not befitting of the King. Kings don't feel..._this_ towards young ladies. It's improper.

But there they are, out on display, those legs. I want to stroke them so badly. To work my hand slowly up that pale skin, all the way up to those obscenely tiny shorts, up under the torn fabric...

"Um...so am I supposed to call you Your Highness, then?" she giggles, and crosses her legs coquettishly. The denim pulls up higher on her thigh; I swear to Arceus, I can practically _see_ that tight rump of hers.

"I..." Quickly, I try to force a coherent sentence out of my mouth that doesn't involve parts of her anatomy. "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world."

Dammit, N. That was stupid. You're far too clever for that sort of line.

"That's a funny sort of thing to say," she says. And she giggles again. That giggle just makes me want to push her down right now. It's crass, I know, and not a thought a king should have towards a princess like her...

A princess. That was it, that's why this girl has been on my mind so much. She's a princess. Maybe...maybe my princess.

If she was my princess, I could take her right now. It would be acceptable. Encouraged even. That's what a king and his queen are meant to do, after all.

I could pull off those clothes, kiss that slender throat, suck those milky breasts, pet her legs and her waist and dip my fingers in her-

"Your Highneeeess...wake up!" I hadn't even noticed my eyes had glazed over until she spoke. I look up from her crotch, face burning and probably bright red, to see her with a finger to pursed lips. "Are you alright, N?"

"Yes...yes, I'm fine." I bite my lip to regain my composure. I do _not_ want her to suck my finger, I do _not_ want her to suck my finger, I do _not_ want her to suck my finger...

_That's right, you want her to suck something completely different,_ a dark voice says in the back of my head, making my face grow red again. It doesn't help that I can hear a touch of Ghetsis in that voice, mocking my impure thoughts that are quickly travelling between my legs.

Suddenly, her hand is on top of mine, dainty fingers stroking over my knuckles.

"You don't seem fine, N."

"It's nothing," I lie, before realizing something important. "Wait. Does this mean you're not upset? That I lead Team Plasma, I mean?"

"Not really," she says, giving a sparkling smile. That smile's even worse than that giggle of hers. I cross my legs uncomfortably to hide the visible condition she is causing.

That...may have been a bad idea, judging by the smirk appearing on her face. I can practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Oooh, is _that_ why you wanted to get me in here to tell me your secret?" Her hand squeezed mine. "Here I was thinking you just didn't want anyone else to hear, though I couldn't figure out why you were telling me in the first place."

I try to maintain my cool. "So, what is it? I'll tell you if your hypothesis is correct."

She giggles again and _licks her lips_ in response.

I could come right now.

"I...think you may have reached the correct conclusions," I say, looking down. I can't let her see how much of an idiot I feel like right now.

Her hand is turning my face back up to her. She's blushing a bit as well, which surprises me with how she acted earlier.

"I suppose I've looked a bit like a slut, how I've been acting, huh?" she mumbles, brushing a strand of hair away from her face with her free hand. So it _had_ been unintentional. Still , even that little gesture was arousing.

"Not at all, I swear!" I blurt out, moving our hands from my knee to hers. The combination of her smile, the red on her cheeks, and the softness of her skin under my fingertips is thrilling.

"Can I..." I swallow hard, trying to get the words out. "I don't want to do anything you don't want, so...can I...touch you?"

She smiles, nibbling her lip, and pulls my hand up between her legs. I think that means yes.

Holy Arceus, this is happening.

I gingerly start to rub my fingers over the denim of her shorts, and she pushes her hips up in encouragement. My breathing gets faster with excitement.

I want her, need her, have to have her...

I try to block those thoughts out of my head. They sound so twisted and demanding; I don't want to be that man. She deserves to be comfortable, not hurt.

Nervously, I undo the button and zipper on her shorts. "Is this ok?" She nods rapidly.

"Yes, you're doing well." Her voice is a bit annoyed, but she's rubbing herself against my hand, so I suppose it's a go-ahead.

I lick my lips nervously and put my hand inside of her panties. She lets out a little gasp as I stroke my middle finger over the little nub beneath it.

She's...far more wet than I was expecting. I wonder what it tastes like.

...Oh, why in hell am I wondering that...

She lets out the most amazing moan as I run my fingers over her lips through short, coarse hair. I bet it's the same chestnut as her ponytail...actually, the more I think about it, the more I wish I could peer down there, crouched between her legs.

No, that's too uncomfortable a thought. For now. I'll just keep stroking over the mound, the lips, the clit, the opening...

She...really seems to like that.

I dip a finger nervously into her, and she lets out a little gasp and grabs my jacket. Oh dear Arceus. All I can think about is being inside of her, how warm it is, how she tightens up even over a finger, and how tight it would be if I had my cock inside of her. I try to remove that thought from my mind; she's too beautiful for me to..._fuck_...in an amusement park ride. She deserves something better than that. When I make her my Princess, we could _make love_ in a proper bed instead...for hours and hours, grinding close together and panting and calling each other's names...

I just realized how fast my hand is moving. I must be getting too excited.

I start to slow down-I don't want to hurt her. But she moans, she's...pulling my hand closer to her, letting out little desperate whines.

"Don't...stop..."

Oh my holy..._yes._

I move my fingers faster, panting as hard and fast as she is. She looks so amazing, her face flushed, contorted with desire, strands of hair hanging in her face, a little sweat beading on her brow...

And to top it all off, she's panting my name. She's pulling herself so close to me. _She...wants...me._

"Nnnn...N, I..." She tenses up with the moan, and suddenly buries her head in my chest. What did I do wro-oh. _Oh._ The way her body is shaking, how she's tightening and spasming around my fingers...nothing's wrong.

She groans my name and slumps against me as I wrap my arms around her. I smile down at her and the pretty little sounds she's making.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, and she sits up straight.

"Dear, I'm _far_ better than just ok," she chuckles, stroking my hair.

The Ferris wheel, as well as Touko's heavy breaths, is slowing down as the ride comes to an end. She looks at me with cloudy, smiling eyes.

"You certainly have practice with your hands," she purrs, leaning her head on my shoulder. I blush.

"Um...I've never..._been_ with a girl before, actually..."

"Really? You've never even used your kingly powers on one of your grunts?"

I shake my head. "Never."

"Huh. You really are a noble king, aren't you?" She lets out a happy sigh and puts her hand on my thigh. "I feel even more flattered about all this now."

Our car returns to the ground and we walk out into the carnival once more, my arm around her shoulder. She smiles at me, then pulls away, grabbing my hand.

"I'll drop my search for your grunts right now. I really ought to be getting on to the gym about now..."

"Right, the Pokémon mastery quest." I nodded. "I look forward to seeing if you become champion. I believe you have a great possibility of attaining it."

"Well, I suppose I'll believe in you who believes in me." She laughs, as if the phrase has some sort of amusing significance to it that I can't understand. She squeezes my hand.

"I don't really want to let you go right now, though..."

"I don't either." I smile, taking a step closer. "Maybe...we should..."

"My lord N!"

I groan as I hear the voice behind me, and drop Touko's hand with regret. I can hear the grunts running up behind me.

"You're safe, sire!"

"There's no problem," I call back to them, not even bothering to take my eyes off of Touko. "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat."

"Now then, Touko, do you follow my logic?" I attempt to apologize with my eyes the way that things were turning out.

"Yes," she says, a slightly confused expression on her face. I let out a little laugh.

"If true, your words please me." I want to tell her how much I don't wish to fight her, how I'd rather she stay by my side...but a quick glance behind me reminded me of the gawkers still waiting to see what I'd do. I sigh.

"Ah. Then...The future I envision...Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away."

My mind is relatively blank during the battle. It is, as our last few battles have been, a mix of emotions-sadness at using my friends for the sake of battle, arousal at Touko's grace and strength in combat, and intense shame at both. It ends quickly, her concentration far more intense than my own.

I look around afterwards. The grunts managed to escape; good. Putting on the most confident face I could muster after all that had happened this afternoon, I walk up and close the space between us.

"You're quite strong. But I have a future that means I must change. And, for that future...I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon!"

I had planned to say more, but she shakes her head and laughs, placing her hand on my chest, and leans close to whisper in my ear.

"So, if I give up _something else_ instead of my Pokémon, can I be the Queen of your little organization?"

My jaw drops and I'm unable to speak as she pulls back, stroking down my torso with a smirk on her face. She runs her hand lightly over her chest then; giggling at what I'm sure is an absolute ridiculous look on my face, and trots off in the direction of the Pokémon center.

I turn, my eyes glued to her. The sight of her hair bouncing and that lovely butt wiggling side to side as she walked are more than enough to make me lose any regrets. That's it. I _will_ making her my Princess.

Not really thinking, I lift my hand to my mouth and lick a slowly drying finger.

...She was delicious.


	3. The Quad Regroups

_**((A/N: I'd like to apologize for how long it's been since I've updated this with the true first chapter. BUT ANYWAY. I should be able to write more frequently now and hope to get through this little epic that I already have several in-progress chapters for.**_  
><em><strong>Just another warning; not only is the story in third person from now on, you're going to have to deal with my headcanon that Touya and Touko are from Poké mon's equivalent of East Texas. *wink* Blame all the Hillbilly Hilbert I've seen around.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For anyone interested, I think Cheren comes from the Upper East Side of Manhattan and Bianca comes from Connecticut. You know, if they were actually in America. Anyway. Shutting up now.))<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>That man<em> really _knew how to work his fingers. It's just too damn bad he didn't get around to working his tongue as well._

Touko sighed a little and rolled her eyes as she walked back to the Pokémon center to heal up her team. Honestly, she goes off to search for some crazy model's gym, winds up running into that green-haired stud who goes and pulls her off track, and all she gets for her wasted time is a fingerbang. Stupid.

_Then again, what is he? Four, five years older than me? And a_ virgin _to boot?_ She laughed a little to herself. _I was lucky to get as much I did, then._

The doors to the center opened, greeting her with the center's predictable muzak.

"Hey, nurse, 's me again. Don't expect this to be the last time I show up, neither," she said, rolling six balls over the counter.

_And there's that whole Team Plasma thing...so he's in charge of those nutjobs, huh? Honestly, not surprised he's a member, but...he's certainly no Giovanni. And everyone knows how _that_ team ended up._

She tipped her hat when the nurse handed her back the balls with a slightly concerned expression.

"Your Pokémon always seem to be worked to the bone when you come in here," the nurse said quietly. "People who over-train their Pokémon are why Plasma exists."

"So you're one o' them, are you?" Touko said with a smile. "I'm a bit surprised, to be honest, what with your profession catering to us trainers and all."

"It only means I've seen the extent of what trainers have done to their Pokémon." The nurse stood straight.

"Well, that's cute, dear," Touko said, slipping the balls into her bag, "but you know? These little guys love me all the same. And honestly, I find it funny that you're a member of this little Poké -liberation front, and you're berating it's future queen."

"I-wha-"

"Good day, ma'am," Touko said, and trotted off.

"You sound like a trucker, honest to Arceus. You need to stop wearing that hat."

Touko whipped around and smiled at the speaker.

"Cheren! My bespectacled buddy. How've you been?" She threw her arms around him, and he groaned a little.

"And you're getting heavy. How on earth have you gained wait whilst walking around the country?"

"Oh, come on now. I haven't gained any weight. Besides, I bet Touya and Bel are heavier than I am." She pursed her lips, looking the boy over. "You look anorexic as ever."

"I'm not an anorexic."

"Oh, don't take it so serious. I'm assuming you came here to battle Elesa too?"

"Yes, well, if I want to get stronger I-"

"Cuz I bet you two could go to your Bulemic's Anonymous meeting together."

"Touko..."

"I'm just kidding." She clapped her hand on Cheren's shoulder. "Is it because I mess with you all the time that you don't travel with me, even though we're always in the same place? It would make sense for us to travel together."

"Actually, it's not that, it's-"

"Is it because we used to date? Now who's being immature? You'd think we could still hang out and be friends and all that..."

"I've been traveling with Touya."

Touko blinked. "Touya? Really? When'd he start training?"

"Apparently about a week after the three of us went out, he decided he wanted to start off too. He has no real interest in gyms and whatnot though; talks about breeding and eggs and something called IVs. It's a bit confusing, really, but it's kind of nice having him around again."

"Has he finally admitted he's in love with you?" Touko said with a grin, and Cheren scoffed.

"_Your_ brother? Of course he hasn't." He shook his head. "He's almost as masculine as you are. He's not about to go do that."

"Now what's that supposed t' mean, huh?"

"Nothing. Your hair's nice."

"Don't change the subject…"

"I will if I want to. So, where are you and Bianca staying at the moment?"

Touko groaned a little. "Princess asked me to stay with her, since we're both in town an' all, so we're off at the hostel near the sports arena. Went and upgraded to a double, s' that's nice, I guess." She shrugged. "You?"

"What a coincidence. We're at the same place."

"No shit."

"Once again, such lovely crass language." Cheren shook his head. "But anyway. We're staying in one of those little queen rooms-"

"I thought Touya was still bein' a lil closet case."

"I managed to convince him, saying I needed the wifi only available in the private rooms." The tiniest flash of a smile came across Cheren's face. "Though, I must say, the single bed was actually his doing, as he made the reservation."

"Well, you lucky bastard!"

"Your brother is a southern gentleman. However did you get that mouth."

"You used to like my mouth." Touko made a lewd gesture, causing Cheren to roll his eyes.

"Really. That's the way someone who aspires to be a regional champion acts?"

"Better than having a stick up my ass like someone else I know."

"Believe me, there is nothing up my ass," Cheren grumbled under his breath, and without giving Touko a chance for a snappy retort, he suddenly stopped. "We're here."

Touko looked up with mild surprise. They had been walking and talking, sure, but she hadn't particularly noticed they had gone into the barely-passing-as-a-theme park, nor that they were standing in front of a very clearly labeled gym she had somehow managed to miss before.

"How in hell…"

"I took it you haven't beaten Elesa yet, correct?" Cheren asked, fiddling with the electric badge currently pinned to his lapel.

"That's showin' off right there and you know it," she groaned, eliciting a smirk from Cheren.

"Now now. You'll have yours momentarily. I _do_ hope you're not relying on ground types, though; she has the most bothersome Emolgas."

"You're _kiddin'._ I've only spent the last few days levelin' my Sandile..."

"Well, I suppose you'll have to rely on getting enough dark attacks in, hm?" He chuckled and patted Touko on the back. "Your bother and I will be waiting for you and Bianca in the common room tonight. We can catch up more then."

And with that he walked off, leaving Touko standing in front of the gaudy building, left eye twitching.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The battle was a long and arduous one, courtesy of clever type pairing, but in the end Touko managed to struggle through to finally acquire her badge. There wasn't much satisfaction, honestly, in the badges…they seemed just like a way towards a goal.

_And what goal?_ she thought as she trudged back towards the hostel. _It ain't like I really have a reason to be champion. Cheren wants to get stronger, Bianca wanted to show her independence…what am I really doin' all this for? Just the adventure?_

_Adventures don't need any damn badges._

Each step towards the building was another negative thought. In truth, this whole typical "battle to be the very best" seemed ridiculous. Someone else would just come along one day and take the title, after all.

The green-haired man flashed through her mind. _Maybe that girly-haired prick had a good idea, goin' and bein' the king of something special instead of bein' the 'champion.' They may all be crazy idiots, but at least his life and adventure seems t' have a point. _

_Then again, he asked me to become the champion, so maybe there's somethin' to it…_

Finally, she reached the hostel, a mix of emotions floating through her head. With a tired sigh, Touko shoved open the building's side door and walked into the hostel common room.

"Ah, Touko! 'S been a while!"

Touko smiled as she was engulfed in a hug by the owner of the familiar voice.

"Well, I'll be. Cheren said he had seen you," the brunette boy said, grinning from ear to ear, "but I never did expect to see you here of all places!"

"Well, I expected ya t' be still piddlin' away back home, Touya," she said, returning her brother's hug happily.

"You couldn't think ah was gonna let you three have all the fun, could ya?" Touya laughed, letting his sister go and sitting back down next to a very bemused Cheren. "Sit, sit. Bianca went back to yer room, poor dear, was tired out from overworkin' at that Pokémon Musical all day. Not that I understand the appeal, mind you, but I admire her drive."

"Leaving me surrounded on all sides by you hicks," Cheren laughed, followed promptly by a yelp when Touko punched him in the shoulder.

"I was just kidding," he laughed, rubbing the sore spot. Touya leaned forward as Touko sat across from them.

"So, how's the adventure been goin'? Meet any new and interesting people and Poké mon?"

A little smile flirted on the edge of Touko's lips. "I may have met someone of interest..."

"_Ooo,_ little sister's got a boyfriend? Do tell," Touya grinned. Cheren shook his head, biting back a bit of laughter.

"'s not your business, and I ain't your little sister," Touko said, lips pursed. "An'way, tell me about _your_ adventure. Y'all been having fun?"

The evening dissolved into the three chatting over the various challenges of catching and training and breeding an insane number of little demonic creatures happily, and before they knew it the owner was calling curfew. The trio started making their way over to hallway for the private rooms.

"Well, this is where we part ways, it seems," Cheren said as the three of them approached their door, and Touko nodded.

"I'll see y'all at breakfast, alright?"

"Sounds good. They're lowering the Driftveil bridge tomorrow at Elesa's request, so the four of us can start heading off tomorrow together. Assuming Bianca wishes to travel with us."

"Sounds like a plan." A couple hugs and a quick 'good night', and the two boys disappeared into their room. Touko walked a little further down the quiet hallway and into her room.

She shut the door behind her and tossed her bag to the floor, groaning and stretching her arms towards the ceiling.

"Ah, you're back!" Bianca's eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked up at Touko from the book she was reading. Touko gave a tired smile in return.

"Hey, girl. How was the 'musical'?" she asked. Bianca bit her lip.

"I didn't want to tell Touya and Cheren about Daddy. They'd probably take his side and want me to go home..."

"You misjudge them, ah think. They're too caught up in the thrill of adventure to deny you yours," she said, walking over and flopping onto her bed. "'S been a long day, huh? You having that fight, me havin' my fight with Elesa, then meeting up with the others for the first time in ages for more than a few minutes...and on top of it all, this darned bed is hard as a rock! I shoulda just camped out of town."

"If you had gone camping though, w-we couldn't stay together," Bianca said, looking back to her book as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Eh? Well, I guess if little-miss-girly can't be bothered with settin' a tent, that's true," Touko said with a laugh, looking over the blonde. She shook her head and sighed. "It's nice havin' the four of us together again though."

Bianca gave an affermative squeak and kept reading her book. Yawning, Touko took off her hat and leaned over to put it on the bedside table. She hesitated a moment, blinking.

"Belle, what's this girly green box right here?" she said, lifting a small enamel box off the table.

"Oh? I thought it was yours," Bianca said, cocking her head. "It's certainly not mine."

"Hmm..." Touko examined the box. The pale green was quite a familiar colour...gently, she flipped the silver latch on the box and opened it. A haunting melody started to play, and she smiled at the script of the 'N' written inside.

"That's a very pretty music box," Bianca cooed, putting her book down on the table. Touko smiled.

"Yes, yes it is."


	4. Less Than Plesant Breakfast

Touko was awake by the first Pidove's coo the next morning, golden light gently falling through the window into the tiny hostel room. It felt like it would be a good morning.

She got up and gently shook Bianca's shoulder to rouse her before starting to dress for the day. The little song from the music box was still chiming in her head all the way through the morning routine, still playing loud and strong when the girls reunited with their male companions in the common room over a meager continental breakfast.

"That's a pretty lil' song you're hummin'," Touya commented as he spread jam over his toast. Touko was taken aback.

"I've been...are you serious, I've been hummin' the damn thing?" Touya nodded, and Bianca smiled.

"It's such a pretty song, isn't it?" she chirped happily. "We found the box in our room last night. Someone must have left it there before."

"Have you returned it to the front desk yet?" Cheren asked, sipping his tea. "Perhaps they have a lost and found facility of some sort..."

"It's mine an' I'm not givin' it up," Touko snapped, turning red as she realized what she said.

"Ah see wha's goin' on," Touya said, smirking through a small mouthful of toast. Cheren wrinkled his nose disapprovingly.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked, and Touya swallowed.

"Ya weren't here when we were talkin' last night, Belle," he said, smirk still shining on his face. "Turns out our lil' Touko's gotten herself something of a boyfriend."

"You _do?_" Bianca asked, eyes like saucers as she stared at Touko, who was in turn staring beet-faced at her bowl of cereal.

"She never said that for certain," Cheren said, "though she did say she met someone terribly interesting along her journey."

"Someone she woul'n't tell us nothing about." Touya stared expectantly at his sister, as if expecting her to confess.

"Oh, I'm sure she'd tell us if he was someone important." Bianca's voice was a little more quiet, a little more tense, than usual.

"He's nothin'. Change th' subject," Touko muttered.

"Very well," Cheren said, as the other two groaned slightly, obviously not as willing to drop the topic. "Have you heard about how the numbers of Team Plasma members have been growing recently?"

"Ya on' talk 'bout the news all the time, Cheren. O' course I've heard." Touya started buttering another slice of toast and went on. "Tis a damn shame how e'ryone's goin' and releasing all their Pokémon. So many friendships endin'..."

"That Ghetsis man is scary, too," Bianca said, looking concerned. "I saw one of their rallies where he was telling people about Pokémon rights and the need to let them live their fulfilling Pokémon lives and all of that. I couldn't listen to him if I wanted to, though. The eye, the robes..." She shivered. "Scary man."

"An interesting bit of information has been circulating just recently though that I doubt any of you have heard quite yet," Cheren said with a sly little grin. "While everyone thought he was the leader, it turns out that's not the case at all."

"Oh?" Touya said, sounding a tad uninterested.

"It's actually his son. He's apparently an analytical genius, but even more interestingly, the man is actually capable of communicating with Pokémon . He's never even owned a single Pokémon in his life, understandably considering his ideals, yet he can persuade them over to his cause if need be."

"Wow..."

"It also turns out that he has plans for not just releasing Pokémon , but actually creating separate worlds for humankind and Pokémon."

"That's insane!" Bianca exclaimed.

"They know what he looks like; tall, slender, hair like his father's. But no one knows his name."

"N."

"What was that, Touko?"

"Ah...I heard his name was N." Touko looked up from her food, a little worried they would have realized why she knew. Luckily, there was nothing more than a contemplative sigh out of Cheren.

"...Inn. Strange name, I have to say." Cheren got up, taking his plate and teacup with him. "Anyway. It's getting about to time for us to get going. Elesa and Clay can't keep the bridge down forever. Apparently there have been issues with Plasma in Driftveil."

The rest of the group started clearing up and were soon out the door. Touko was sighing a breath of relief at the fresh air when Cheren grabbed her arm.

"Touko. What do you know about him?"

"I don' know what you mean," Touko sniffed, turning her head away.

"I've as much as figured it out already," Cheren whispered. "Back in Accumula, we met that man after we saw the Plasma rally. Attractive green-haired fellow with an unusual name. That you happen to attribute to the leader of a terrorist organization."

"...I suppose my mind musta mixed things up a bit," Touko muttered, pulling her arm from Cheren's grasp. The bespectacled teen sighed.

"Look, I don't suspect you of anything, if that's your worry," he said, gently touching her hand. "But please don't go getting yourself into trouble."

"I'm a girl who can handle herself," she said indigently, then quickly trotted off to catch up with Bianca and Touya.

"What were you an' Cheren talkin' 'bout just now?" Touya asked. Touko smiled slightly at the hint of jealousy in her brother's voice.

"Nothin'. Just talkin' about our next gym battle."

"Ah, 's got nothin' to do with us, then." Touko honestly wasn't sure if 'us' referred to Bianca or to Cheren.

The four walked together through the city towards Route 5, attempting smalltalk with mild awkwardness. When they finally got to the edge of the bridge, the model-esque gym leader was already pacing about on her cellphone.

"I asked you yesterday, and you said you could lower the drawbridge, sir. No, no I know about that. Really, it's a tad rediculous to cut off traffic across the region so drastically...Yes, just a few minutes. That's all. Look, they're here. Please just lower the bridge. Ok, thanks." The blonde hung up, obviously frustrated.

"Trouble in Driftveil?" Bianca asked, and Elesa smiled gently.

"Just a little. Clay is a bit of a frustrating guy; he can take some getting used to. You guys_ will_ be able to cross like I said yesterday, though." She put her phone back in her pocket and then waved. "Look, I'd love to talk, but I have this TV gig I've got to go to. You guys do your best!" She rushed off, leaving the four staring behind her.

"Well...that was interesting," Cheren said, then shrugged. "Well, I suppose it's time for us to move on then. I plan on battling Clay as soon as I get into the city."


	5. A Cold Day in Driftveil

"It'll be a cold day in hell before ah battle you two!"

Cheren and Touko just stared at the stereotypically-dressed Southern gym leader blankly.

"...Excuse me?" Cheren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya heard what ah said!" the man said indignantly. "When we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus! So don't be expectin' no welcome, now."

As the man turned from them and Cheren opened his mouth in protest, Touko spoke up.

"I do declare, sir, is tha' _any_ way to speak to a lady? What would ya motha say, now?" The cowboy turned back to them, a little taken aback.

"So you ain't one of them self-entitled city types, are ya?" Clay said with a slight smile.

"Tha's right. An' I do understan' your not trustin' us or wantin' ta battle us an' whatnot, but I think you'd be enough of a gentleman to at least offer us a _chance_ t' battle ya!"

The man chuckled slightly.

"Yer both talented Trainers, aren't ya? Tell ya what... If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take!"

"Yessir!" Touko said, saluting as the man walked off. Cheren stared at her.

"How...what...why did he...you..."

"Sometimes it's a bit hard ta trust a cityboy, tha's all," Touko said with a laugh, ruffling Cheren's hair. "Should we tell the others 'bout our lil mission?"

"Ah, right..."

The two of them had left the other half of their party in a small inn in town. What with the size of the city and available accommodations at their budget, the four of them had their work cut out for them in the search for a place to stay. Though they were all crammed into one room, the place they finally managed to find was better than they had expected to find. The two league-bound trainers had skipped off immediately after working out the sleeping arrangements in order to seek out their ever-pleasant encounter with the gym leader.

The two teenagers looked up from where they were lying on the floor, watching some rented videotape on the old television in the room, when Cheren and Touko came in.

"Wowie, you guys battle fast," Bianca said, eyes a little wide.

"Are ya gon' show us your badges now?" Touya said with a grin. Cheren sighed sadly.

"Th' man's gone an' sent us on a pest control mission 'fore we can even fight 'im," Touko said, rolling her eyes.

"Apparently he blames us for some members of Team Plasma escaping from their grasp. We figured we should drop by to ask you two to save us some of whatever you get for dinner tonight."

"We're gon' be spendin' all day in a damn freezer an' some mineshafts..."

"Freezer?"

"We were told that they apparently ran off to some sort of cold storage facility south of the city," Cheren explained calmly.

"Mineshafts?"

"Goddamn gym leaders and their fancy-ass gyms," Touko grumbled.

"Fair 'nough."

"Is there anything in particular we should order for dinner?" Bianca asked as the two were already turning to leave again.

"Don't matter what, but get us a lot of it," Touko said, tipping her cap. "It's gon' be a long, long day."

And with that, they were out.

A short walk, a squeeze through a gate, and a trudge through some tallgrass later, the two found themselves opening the door to the warehouse to be greeted by a blast of freezing air. Blinking a little to get over the initial shock, the two walked inside.

Despite Touko's ever so modest attire, it was Cheren who found himself desperately shivering after they closed the door behind them. Touko smirked.

"What's th' matter, boy? Maybe ya should have yo' lil pig setcha on fire. You'll warm right up then!"

"Sh-sh-shut up, Touko," he snapped as well as he could through chattering teeth as he buttoned his jacket.

Touko laughed at his lack of comeback and started to walk forward, only to slip on the icy floor. She then proceeded to fall straight onto her rump, slip across the floor, and run straight into the side of a storage container. Cheren choked attempting to hide his laughter.

"Right, right," she grumbled, getting up and dusting herself off, wincing from the pain of ice against bare thigh. "Let's go find these damn Plasma bastards."

The warehouse was a terribly treacherous maze of slippery ice and storage containers, but eventually the two of them found themselves in front of an large shipping unit with a door not quite fully shut. The two of them smiled at each other and nodded before flinging the metal door back.

Eight men and women dressed in the grunts' knight-like garb were huddled around an old man, feebly shivering in his ornately decorated robes. The site was somewhat pitiful; they all looked cold, hungry. Frightened.

The entire group looked up in shock.

"If you're cold, I'd be happy to show you outside," Cheren announced, his face as cold as the container. The old man's brow furrowed.

"Pokémon are our king's friends," he said slowly. "While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here."

"Then I assume you will give yourself up quietly so as to prevent any harm coming to them this day?" Cheren asked, stepping forward, and the grunts all grabbed for the Pokéballs at their belts. The robed man frowned.

"Everyone, drive these intruders away!" The grunts formed a wall defensively around the man, poised and at the ready for battle.

"Che. Touko, take the ones on the right, and I'll battle the ones on the left," Cheren ordered. Touko's face stretched into a chilling grin as she threw her first Pokéball.

"I'd be happy to."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A glint flashed through Touko's eyes as her Liepard stood victorious over the most recent in a chain of defeated monsters. Stepping forward towards the shocked grunt, she chuckled.

"So then, you're the last of the lil brats," she purred, pulling the man up by the collar. He hissed.

"You will never stop Team Plasma's plans," he said, spitting at her feet. Touko's face turned to one of disgust.

"You damned bast..."

"Touko." Cheren cut the girl off, putting a hand on her shoulder. She snarled.

"What," she snapped, and Cheren gave her a stern look.

"We just had to find them and keep them here for Clay. Look what you're doing. Is that really any way for a lady to act?"

It was a few moments before Touko loosened her grip on the grunt and gave a little laugh.

"What, are ya gonna start sayin' my momma didn't raise me right?"

"If it would make you let go of that poor man? Perhaps."

Touko shrugged her shoulders and dropped the man to the ground, who scurried off to the corner to hide with the other Plasmids, glaring all the way. Cheren looked at her disapprovingly, but she just leaned over to scratch her cat's chin.

"I let him go, Cher-bear. Don't be givin' me that look." She knelt down and cooed to the cat. "Cheren's bein' a mean ol' bossy pants, ain't he, Mr. Fluffles?"

Mr. Fluffles purred in response.

"I'm not being-"

"He's jus' passive agwessive because he isn't as good a twaineh and he has no intewnets and he's hungwy fwom being so anowexic..."

"Seriously, stop it, you brat. I'm going to call your mother."

She laughed and got back up just as Clay arrived with a team of the cold storage workers. _You couldn't have shown up earlier, huh?_ was all that went through Touko's head. Though she was very unamused at their timing, the group efficiently lined the group up and started marching the grunts and the sage out the door, Clay in the lead.

"Wait jus' a minute," she said, grabbing the last grunt again as he was about to leave. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it, you Arceus-forsaken woman?" he muttered. "Why do you torment us?"

"I don' doubt you capable fellows are gon' get out of here somehows. An' you are gonna do somethin' for me."

"Why would I do anything for a wretch like-"

"N. You're gon' tell him to meet me tommora night in the woods out in Route 6. Understood?"

"You have no business with Lord N."

"Tell 'im 'is princess wants to see 'im."

The man paused, then nodded, hurrying up after the group. Smiling, Touko returned her Liepard to his ball.

"I see you're getting into worse trouble, despite my reprimands," Cheren muttered from behind her. She turned and sighed.

"Listenin' in on my conversations are ya, now?"

"Conversations with members of a cult-like organized crime unit, yes. Yes I am."

"You should know I ain't no freak goin' save the Pokémon, so stop worryin'."

"I very distinctly heard you ask to see the man rumored to be their _leader_. I may have been worried about you before, but it's hard for me to not be suspicious."

"Look at me. Do I really look like I aim to send all them monsters off to their own happy lil planet full o' rainbows? I'd rather keep my pets an' partners, thanks."

"So what business do you have with that man?"

_Defilin' an adorable virgin an' taken over a group that could make them Rockets look like playground bullies what with proper cultivation..._

"That's for me to know an' you to keep yo' nose-job out of."

"Really Touko, I-wait, _nose-job?_ Are you really running that low on insults?" He stared at her in disbelief as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in a huff. When it was obvious she'd just give him silence, he sighed.

"I'm not dropping this. But right now, there are more pressing matters. Let's go to the gym before he changes his mind again."

Quietly, the pair left the building and started back up the path to the underground gym.

* * *

><p><em>((I've had people mention the lack of Touko's Pokémon show up. While I admit none of the mons show up that often-they're typically in balls except for battles, which are normally skipped over as unimportant to storyline of the fic-she does have an established team in this fanfic-verse. So far we've had mentioned briefly her Sandile and of course, Mr. Fluffles. She also has on hand a Gurdurr, a Tranquill, a Zebstrika, and a Servine. They will, most likely, appear at some point later in the story. If not, you'll at least have Mr. Fluffles.))<em>


	6. Side Drabble: While They Hunted Plasma

Touya pushed the eject button and took the Flubber video out of the built-in VCR.

"Those two sure are takin' their sweet time," he said nervously, and Bianca laughed.

"They're probably just really busy, Hilbert. Don't worry."

"Good thing yer a pretty lady an' I don't take too much offence to ya callin' me that. Don't be callin' my sister Hilda now, she don't take to kindly to our first names, an' she's willin' to hit a girl."

"Oh, sorry Touya, it just slipped out..."

"Right. I believe tha'," Touya said, shaking his head. "An'way, what to watch? Ghost or Dirty Dancing?"

"Wow, the owners of this place have old shows," Bianca giggled.

"Don't go speakin' badly 'bout Swayze, now..."

"Aww, do you have a little man-crush, Touya?"

"I-I-"

The blonde took the videos from the bright-red boy and laughed again, popping Dancing into the VCR.

"I think I hit a nerve..." 


	7. STATUS MESSAGE

Hey! It's JD. Just putting out a couple noticed into the interwebz for anyone watching this story right now.

Unfortunately, this story is ON HIATUS. I still love the fandom, but I have other projects that have taken up my interest. At some point I do plan on writing more, but I'm unsure when. My gravest apologies.


End file.
